Promise: The 26th Hunger Games
by WritingIsLife29
Summary: "It will be almost like another Quarter Quell." Cheers ran through the huge crowd and President Alexandra let the corners of her mouth lift into a smirk. "It will be unforgettable," she muttered to herself, "I promise." CLOSED SYOT but you can still read.
1. Chapter 1

"After last years Quarter Quell, the next few Hunger Games may seem... uneventful."

Murmurs ran through the crowd, forcing President Alexandra to hold up her hand to call for silence.

"But, my dear people, you must not fret- we had so many genius ideas last year that we couldn't use them all." The crowd was silent in anticipation. "This year, we will use the ideas that we didn't have the chance to use last year- it will almost be like another Quarter Quell."

This seemed to satisfy the people of the Capitol as cheers could be heard throughout the stadium. President Alexandra let the corners of her mouth lift up in a sort of evil smirk.

"You won't forget these Hungers Games," she muttered to herself, "I promise."

 **You may summit up to to two 'main' characters and as many bloodbath charecters as you wish. I will take submissions over review and PM and, as long as your charecter isn't mary sue, I will accept them.**

 **Form:**

 **Name-**

 **Age-**

 **District-**

 **Token-**

 **Gender-**

 **Sexuality-**

 **Apperance-**

 **Personality-**

 **Backstory-**

 **Weapon of choice-**

 **Feelings about the Hunger Games-**

 **Family-**

 **Chariot outfit-**

 **Interview outfit-**

 **Interview angle-**

 **What they would do during training-**

 **Predicted score-**

 **Alliances?-**

 **Motivation-**

 **Predicted placing-**


	2. Tribute List

**District 1**

 **Male-** Julian Young

 **Female-** Jewel Slayer

 **District 2**

 **Male-** Hero Slade

 **Female-** Victoria Armstrong

 **District 3**

 **Male-** Bloodbath (you may submit a tribute for this slot but they must be bloodbath)

 **Female-** Francine Hubble (bloodbath)

 **District 4**

 **Male-** Gabrielle Lazarette

 **Female-** Siera Brook

 **District 5**

 **Male-** Lincoln Marconi (bloodbath)

 **Female-** Margaret Storm

 **District 6**

 **Male-** Ozzie Frank

 **Female-** Luna

 **District 7**

 **Male-** Victor Birch

 **Female-** Amaryllis Quill

 **District 8**

 **Male-** Jerimian Spindle

 **Female-** Cassie Pyxis

 **District 9**

 **Male-** Logan Moore (bloodbath)

 **Female-** Lea Bhurr (18)

 **District 10**

 **Male-** Ramsay Finch

 **Female-** Melina Pope (bloodbath)

 **District 11**

 **Male-** Bloodbath (you may submit a tribute for this slot but they must be bloodbath)

 **Female-** Liliana Rose

 **District 12**

 **Male-** Issac Turner (bloodbath)

 **Female-** Irene Yupo


	3. Sponsoring

**Each person has 5 sponser tickets that they can use to sponser their own tribute or someone else's. Unfortunately, I will not be accepting guest sponsors as the system can be cheated that way.**

 **Rope- 1**

 **Musli bar- 1**

 **Rice- 2**

 **Water flask- 2**

 **Basic medicine- 3**

 **Full meal- 5**

 **Knife- 5**

 **Slingshot- 5**

 **Life saving medicine- 5**

 **Water filter- 5**


	4. District 1 Reapings

**JEWEL SLAYER POV**

"Move a little to the right," I advise. Phoebes throw hits bulls eye which is not surprising considering that I am always right.

Phoebe wipes the sweat off her forehead, "You're going to crush every other tribute this year."

I adjust the golden bow that sits on top of her brown princess curls, a smirk plastered on my perfect face. "And you, Phoebe Young, you are going to win the 36th Hunger Games." I hug my trainee one last time, "You better get going now, wake that stupid brother of yours up."

-TIME SKIP-

I turn around slowly, admiring my reaping outfit- a backless dress that is woven from thin strands of gold and has a slit up the skirt. I wear my four inch black heels which are not so high that I will fall on the stairs to the stage but high enough to be sexy. My straight blonde hair is pulled back in a perfect high ponytail and I wear I sapphire necklace that shows off my glistening blue eyes.

My mother comes up behind me, smiling proudly at my reflection. "Oh Jewel, you look absolutely _stunning._ "

The sides of my red lips pull up into a half smirk. "I know."

 **JULIAN YOUNG POV**

Even in the huge crowd that turns up to the reaping, Jewel is easy to spot. Pushing through the mass of people, I wrap my arms around the slim waist of my beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey," I whisper. She turns around in my arms, smiling that same smile I feel in love with so many years ago.

"Hey," she echoes, running a gentle hand down my bicep. A hand on my shoulder tears me apart from Jewel.

"Today's reaping day, not some lovey-dovey reality TV show," the peacekeeper spits, shooting me a dirty look as he marches off to ruin someone else's day.

Jewel sighs, "I guess he's right. I'll see you when it's time to say goodbye." I nod and start to walk off but Jewel is quick to stop me and pull me into one last kiss. I smile into her lips.

-TIME SKIP-

"Ladies first!" The crowd visibly straightens in excitement as Justice Fox prances over to the reaping bowl. She took a painful second to pick out a small, folded pice of paper. "Maia Tri-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" A calm voice calls out and I instantly recognized it- Jewel. It's no surprise that she volunteered- she has been the best since she started training age two but I still have to resist the urge to run to her, grab her arms, and stop her from entering the Games.

"Manners young women! Now, as I was saying M-"

"And I said I volunteer."

Justice huffs but gestures that Jewel come to the stage which she doesn't hesitate to do.

"Now, for the men!" My heart hammers in my chest, threatening to burst out. "Jason Ried!" Jason was the one picked out to volunteer for these games, opening up an opportunity...

"I volunteer!"

 **A/N: Who's your tribute? Who is your favorite? Your least favorite? Tell me in the reviews!**


	5. District 2 Reapings

**A/N: I know this is not very well edited but it is the best I could do in the time I had. I will come back later and edit so please no flames.**

 **VICTORIA ARMSTRONG POV**

My mother throws her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder. I let myself collapse into her embrace for a second before I stand up straight and gently push her shaking form away.

"Please don't volunteer," she cries, stepping forward to hug me again. I step backwards, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm sorry mom." Her despairing gaze burns into my back as I make my way up the stairs of our house as quickly as I can without running.

Dad waits for me at the door to my bedroom, a tight smile pressed onto his lips.

"Good luck, Victoria."

"Thanks," I murmur- glad that at least one of my parents supports me.

-TIME SKIP-

I pull my ponytail out and watch as my long brown hair comes cascading over my shoulders. My brown eyes glisten in the sunlight let in from the open window, matching the way the gold sparkles on my light pink strapless dress. My baby pink and gold stiletto heels make me look slightly taller than my 5'3" natural height. As a finishing touch, I place a golden leaf crown atop my brown waves. _Perfect_.

The chiming sound of the doorbell rings out across the house. Instantly knowing who it is, I practically throw myself down the stairs and through the multiple halls, moving as fast as humanly possible in stiletto heels. Throwing the door open reveals Hero, my training partner for the last ten years and fellow chosen volunteer on the doorstep. I throw myself- literally this time- into his arms. Playing along, Hero spins me around before hugging tightly. I return the hug just as firmly, burying my head in his shoulder. After what feels like a perfect eternity, Hero pushes me away as gently as a soon-to-be-Hunger-Games-hero can. I feel a blush on the back of my neck- of course, the hugs are a friendship thing to Hero but I can't help but wish that they were something more.

"You ready?" He asks. I loop my arm through his.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

 **HERO SLADE POV**

Out of the corner of my eyes, I watch my breathtakingly beautiful friend as she almost skips along the path towards the Justice Building. I always wonder as beautiful, smart, and strong as Victoria would even bother to be my friend but here I am- secretly wishing that she wasn't so oblivious to my huge crush on her.

Eventually, we make our way through the reaping crowd and towards the sign in station. Without the peacekeeper even having to ask, I free my arm from Victoria's and hold out my right hand. The peacekeeper pricks my middle finger, staining my place on my sheet with blood. I turn to say 'see you later' to Victoria but the crowd has already carried her away.

-TIME SKIP-

"Why don't we change it up a bit this year?" Colton Rien asks rhetorically. "Men first! Axton Cornier!"

Stepping out of line, I raise my hand. "I volunteer as tribute!" Colton smiles as I march onto the stage.

"Now for ladies. Katherine Lakes!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Victoria makes her way up onto the stage. Without being promoted, the two of us reach out and shake hands.

"Now this, dear people," Colton speaks into the microphone, "will be a _very_ interesting Hunger Games."


End file.
